


A Bandit's Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bandit Lukas, Blow Jobs, Cave sex, Gay, I cant believe Im using this tag again, Icey Is A Badass, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prince Emil, See I Made it Easy, Smut, Sort Of Fluff, Spanking, The Second is Porn, gay everywhere, lowkey bondage, the first chapter is plot, umm what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young prince runs away from home and encounters a group of bandits—and one of them is kind of hot.Alternately: an irritable bandit finds himself stuck with a little prince whom he accidentally grows fond of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a short story request that I had too much fun with and made a little too long. I've had the first half finished for over a week but the second still isn't done, so I decided to just frickin post it already.

  Emil hated being a prince. He hated it! Sure, he got a lot of special care and privileges, and at least he could say he had and nice room and was always well fed. But his life was anything but easy. 

  Take right now, for instance. His dad had gone way too hard on him during training today, and his arm was killing him. Since his dad was known as one of the greatest swordsman of all time, he'd taken it upon himself to teach Emil instead of hiring an instructor. 

  Today he'd stabbed his own son in the arm, yelling at him and calling him a disgrace. As punishment for being “the worst swordsman this kingdom has ever seen,” Emil had to tend to his wound himself without help. In truth, Emil was actually one of the  _ best _ swordsmen in the kingdom, but his father wanted him to be the absolute best, and any less than that meant punishment. 

  Combat training was only one of Emil’s problems. He also had to do a lot of reading, signing, writing, and sending letters that he didn't always quite understand. He was pretty sure he accidentally signed to release a mass murderer once, but nothing bad happened so he assumed it was okay. 

  He was also constantly pestered about how someday he'd probably have to marry the princess of a neighboring kingdom for peace reasons. The thought of having to kiss a girl disgusted him. Ever since he was a young teen he knew he was little...off. He always got heated up when he would watch the knights in training—especially when they were dressing. But he never once found a girl attractive. 

  So, in short, he was a skinny, seventeen-year-old, gay boy who was under an absurd amount of pressure to become a master of an art he held no interest in and marry someone he could never love. Peachy. 

  Emil looked out his window, gazing at the kingdom walls and out at the forest beyond it. Prince or not, he was a still a teenager, and, like any other teen, he had a rebellious spirit and need for freedom.  _ I have to get out of here.  _ He thought. 

  That night, he put on his least-flashy outfit, donned a cloak, grabbed a bagged and stuffed it with snacks, snatched his sword, and went on his way. He wasn't running away, not permanently. He simply intended to go outside, see what the real world without any walls looked like, and spend a night outside under the stars. Then he would return home and deal with whatever discipline was in store for him. He never planned on staying gone forever…

  Emil ended up having to fight a few of his own guards on his way out, muttering “sorry,” “pardon me,” and “that'll hurt in the morning,” as he knocked each of them unconscious. It worried him a bit that the people who were supposed to protect him were so much weaker than him, but tonight that worked in his favor. 

  Emil snagged a torch off of one of the unconscious guards, which he used to light his way as he strolled through the woods. He admired the way the trees looked at night, and enjoyed the breeze that would blow by every few moments. After a long while of simply walking and enjoying the sights, he made himself a little campfire, snuffed out his torch, and laid on his back to stare at the stars. 

  They looked so much prettier, somehow, from the woods than from his from. Looking at them made him happy. He munched on the apple that he'd brought with him before curling up and going to sleep. He was so glad he ran away.

* * *

 

  “Um, boss? Don't you think this town is a little too close to the castle? What if there are knights patrolling around here or something?” 

  Lukas rolled his eyes. How did he get stuck with such a useless group? “We kill them, obviously. Unless you think they're stronger than us.” 

  “O-Of course not, but—”

  “But nothing. If you keep whining I'll consider you a hindrance to this mission and kill you myself.” Lukas threatened. 

  He'd been a little kid when a group of bandits raided his village and killed his parents and everyone he knew. In a blind rage he'd snuck up and killed two of them, and their leader watched him do it. Impressed with his bravery and blatant disregard for human life, the man offered Lukas a place with the rest of the bandits. Considering the alternative option was a slow and horrible death, Lukas accepted. 

  Flash forward fifteen years and he was the new leader of the group. They'd lost a few members along the way, and gained a few new ones. Lukas hated them all, but knew it was better to work with them than to try to survive alone. There was safety in numbers, even if those numbers were a bunch of poor, useless slobs who never took anything seriously and couldn't last more than ten seconds in a fight with him. 

  “Hey, what's that?” the same idiot he’d snapped at a moment ago whispered. Lukas was about to punch him for not shutting up like he told him to, but then his eye caught what the man was referring to. There was what looked to be a campfire right in the middle of the trail.

  Someone was just begging to get jumped. 

  Lukas led his group over to the fire, and was surprised to find a lone figure sleeping next to it.  _ What do they think they're doing sleeping out here alone like that? _

__ “Well, boss? What do we do?” 

  “Just go kill ‘im and search the body for anything valuable.” 

  “Got it.” the man nodded. He approached the sleeping figure, knife in hand. 

  Lukas sighed in annoyance, whispering “hurry up!” He crossed his arms, leaning against the tree behind him and watching as his his fellow bandit moved to kill the poor sap who'd picked the wrong night for a camping trip. 

  He was thoroughly surprised when the figure grabbed the knife-wielding hand of his assailant in what looked to be a crushing grip. Lukas could make out a smile on the stranger’s lips, but a hood covered the rest of their face. 

  “If you wanted to kill me, you should've been quieter. I could hear you from a mile away.” The stranger said tauntingly before running the bandit through with a sword. 

_ Shit. I didn't know they were armed.  _

  “That...was my brother you bastard!” One of the younger men in Lukas’s group cried out before charging at the stranger. 

  “Slow down you idiot, he'll kill you!” Lukas called after him, but it was too late. The stranger cut boy down within seconds. 

  “You know, I can see you all hiding there in the shadows. Who else thinks they can fight me?” the stranger goaded them, swinging his sword tauntingly. 

  For the first time Lukas noticed the symbol on the person's sword.  _ No. Is that…? This guy's a knight!  _ Of course Lukas acted like he wasn't afraid of knights in front of his men, but he knew they weren't actually a match for them! Maybe he should've been more honest so everyone else would be more cautious...

  “I'll take you on, ya cocky bastard!” Another of Lukas’s men foolishly charged the stranger. 

  “No! Come back here, that guy's a knight, you don't stand a chance!” Lukas warned. He should've known the idiot wouldn't listen, and he watched as another of his bandits was killed. 

  The figure laughed childishly. “A knight? Maybe if I was just a knight you'd stand a chance.” 

  “What are you talking about!” Lukas asked, still staying hidden.

  The figure chuckled lowly before throwing off their cloak. Lukas saw him for the first time without the hood, and was more than a bit stunned by the sight. 

  “I don't get it boss. Who is this kid?” 

  “Yeah, what the hell? He's just a scrawny child. We can take him.” 

  “Idiots.” Lukas sighed. “Don't you ever research a kingdom before ya raid it? See that castle right there?” Lukas pointed out the castle they'd been talking about earlier. 

  “Yes?”

  “That ‘scrawny child’ is the prince of it, Emil. From what I hear he's a prodigy with a sword, so I say we back off.” Lukas didn't feel like losing all his guys to one bratty prince. He didn't even care about raiding that nearby village anymore. He just wanted to go back to camp and sleep. 

  “Prodigy? Mind telling my dad that so he stops stabbing me? Thanks.” Emil responded. 

  “A prince?” 

  “Really?”

  “Well what are we standing here for? Let's capture him!” 

  Lukas watched in horror as his whole group started chanting in agreement. “Guys, wait!” 

  “If we catch a prince, the ransom for him will have us set for life! Come on, boss. We’d never have to worry about money again!” 

  “No! I'm telling you, if you fight him you'll lose. If any of us stands a chance, it's me, but I'm not risking it.” Lukas denied. 

  “Aww~ Is someone scared of me?” the little prince mocked. 

  “That's it! You're going down! Sorry boss, but this time I just can't follow your orders.” 

  Lukas stood, stunned in place as all of his men tried to attack the prince at once. For a moment he lost track of the boy within the mob, but then the blood started flying. Droplets of red flew threw the air, and the glint of the prince’s sword flashed by faster than Lukas knew a sword  _ could  _ move. 

  For a while all Lukas could see was the spraying of blood and the reflections of the fire and the moon off of metal. Then, all at once, it stopped, and the only thing in sight was a blood-covered prince standing over a pile of bodies. 

  Lukas felt sick. He'd lied earlier when he pretended he hated them all. He only really hated the ones that had hurt him when he was little. The rest of them...they were his family. They were all he had. They were idiots, yes, but they loved and respected him, and that's all he ever really wanted.

  And now they were dead. Slaughtered by that damned prince. Ignoring his better judgment, Lukas grabbed a hold of his knife and stepped out of the shadows. 

  “Oh, there's one left.” Emil remarked. “If you walk away now, I promise not to kill you.” 

  Lukas didn't respond. 

  “You're not actually planning to fight me after what you just saw, are you?” 

  “I'm not going to fight you. I'm going to violently kill you.” Lukas growled. 

  “Oh? How scary. Well then, come at me, big guy.” Emil teased, twirling his sword. 

_ It's on.. _

__ Without thinking, Lukas lunged at the cocky prick. Emil sidestepped him easily, giggling when he stumbled. 

  “That was embarrassing.” Emil laughed.

  Lukas tried attacking again, but Emil swung his sword at him, forcing him to dodge backwards. 

  “Congratulations, you're the first person tonight to actually dodge.” Emil taunted. Fucking asshole.

  “Let's see how well you talk without your tongue, princess.” Lukas spat, tightening his grip on his knife. 

  “...what did you just call me?” 

  “You heard me.” 

  Emil was mad now, and he went from half-assed defensive moves to all out offense. Embarrassing as it was, Lukas found himself turning around and running to avoid him. As much as he wished he could kill Emil, he knew he was outmatched. Retreat was the best option. 

  Unfortunately, Lukas managed to trip over one of his comrades’ bodies, and crashed to the floor. Lukas gasped as his back hit the ground. Emil laughed at him before raising his sword, obviously intending to finish Lukas off. The blond wasn't going down that easy, however, and pushed forward one last time to stab the prince in the leg. 

  Emil grit his teeth, swinging his sword at Lukas again and forcing him to dodge backwards. Lukas fell on his back again. Emil pulled the knife out of his leg and threw it to the side before limping back over to stand above Lukas once more. 

  “You put up a good fight, bandit. But now you—” Emil suddenly paused, his eyes widening and his face turning a bright red. 

  Lukas followed the prince's eyes and realized that his shirt had gotten pulled up as he hit the floor.  _ Is...he staring at my stomach?  _ Lukas was absolutely flabbergasted.  _ He stopped before killing me to look at my stomach? I wonder… _

  Lukas took his shirt the rest of the way off before standing. He smirked evilly, glaring the little prince down. “What is it, princess? Like what you see?”  _ There's no way he'll fall for this. _

__ Emil stuttered and dropped his sword, his eyes glued to Lukas’s shirtless form. 

_ I stand corrected. He's dumber than I thought.  _

  “Wow. A man takes his shirt off and you drop your guard, just like that? You're kind of a whore.” Lukas chuckled.

  “I...I…” Emil couldn't form a coherent sentence. 

  Lukas walked closer until he was towering over the boy, smiling down at his blushing face. “You’re cute. Maybe I'll keep you as a toy.” 

  “W-Wuh?” Emil managed to stammer out. 

  Lukas shook his head. _ He's not even trying to run or pick up his sword. What the hell is wrong with him?  _

  “I'm going to have a lot of fun with you.” Lukas stated before hitting Emil in the head and knocking him out. 

  Emil might have been one of the strongest, most talented swordsman in the country, but he had one fatal flaw: teenage hormones. 

* * *

 

  The next time Emil opened his eyes, he had no clue where he was. The floor beneath him was hard and cold, and he could feel water dripping on his head. However, his hands were tied up behind his back, and he was lying face down, so he couldn't see much. 

  He was pretty sure he was alone, and quickly set to work getting his restraints off. Luckily for him he was a fairly skinny boy, so it wasn't that hard to squirm free. Once his hands were untied, he pushed himself up so he was sitting up straight and looked around. As it turned out, he was in some random cave in the woods. 

_ I wonder where that bandit went.  _ He wondered. Emil wasn't normally a shallow person, but dammit if that wasn't the most attractive man he'd ever seen in his life.  _ Gah, that was so embarrassing! It's like the second he took his stupid shirt off my mind blanked. He probably thinks I'm insane now.  _

 Emil groaned loudly in frustration, hiding his face in his hands.  _ And the way he talks. No one ever addresses me like that. I know he's just insulting me but whenever he calls me princess in that voice of his it just…  _ Emil shivered.  _ It makes me feel good.  _

  Emil knew he should probably run away while he could, but some part of him desperately wanted to see that bandit again.  _ I did kill all his friends...he'd probably be even more upset if I just disappeared afterwards. It's not like it's my fault! They tried to kill me first. It was self defense, right?  _

__ Still, he couldn't help feeling guilty.  _ It's not like I wasn't having fun, though. Too much fun. I'm awful.  _

  Emil started tearing up. He'd never felt so guilty before. Bandits or not, those people were part of his kingdom, and it was supposed to his job to take care of them, wasn't it? He doubted any of them  _ chose  _ to be born under such crappy circumstances. If he'd been like them, well, he'd probably want to kidnap a prince, too. 

  “What the? Hey are you crying?” 

  Emil quickly wiped his eyes and looked up when the bandit returned. “Maybe.” 

  The blond man looked down at him and frowned. “Well you sure got out of your restraints easily.” 

  “I-I can put ‘em back on if you want!” Emil blurted.  _ What? Why did I just say that?  _

  The bandit laughed. “Are you serious right now? Not only did you not run away when you had a perfect chance to, but now you're offering to tie yourself up? Are you sure you're a prince?” 

  “Be quiet!” Emil pouted. 

  “As you wish, your majesty.” The bandit said sarcastically. “So, are you going to tell me why you were crying or not?” 

  Emil looked at him and sighed. “I'm a terrible prince, that's why. There are so many awful, awful things happening in my own kingdom _.  _ And what am I doing? Running away and challenging strangers to fights like some arrogant bastard and making everything worse.”

  “Hmm...I'm not going to lie. You are a pretty bad prince.” The bandit shrugged, walking over to Emil and pulling him to his feet by the collar. “But you'd be pretty cute as my princess~” 

  Emil felt his cheeks heating up again. “Stop it. Stop being nice to me.” 

  “Hey, I can be mean. See?” the blond let go of Emil’s shirt and slapped him lightly, hard enough to sting but not to leave a mark. Emil only frowned. “Look, I'll admit, my initial plan was to bring you back here and do horrible things to you before killing you.” 

  “Oh…” 

  “But, I changed my mind. At first I thought you were just some annoying, dumb kid, but you're...different. Nothing like anyone I've ever met. I like it.” 

  “Honestly?”

  Lukas wasn't positive what it was that made him decide against murdering the boy, but somehow his hatred had faded into something else. Adoration, perhaps? He didn't know. 

  “Honestly. Don't be so hard on yourself. I've killed more people in less time for worse reasons, so I can't blame you. So stop blaming yourself.” The bandit comforted

  Emil nodded. “You know, I should be scared of you,” he said. “But for some reason you make me feel safer than usual.” 

  He took a step closer to the tall blond, cautiously raising his hands and placing them on the man’s shoulders. “Hey...what's your name? I want to address you properly.” 

  “I'm...uh…” The bandit paused, furrowing his brows. “Lukas. The name's Lukas.” 

  Emil eyed him suspiciously. “Why'd you hesitate?” 

 “No one ever calls me by name. I forgot what it was for a moment there.” Lukas admitted. 

  “Well, Lukas, it’s been a pleasure meeting you, but I should go home.” Emil said.  _ Home...I don’t really want to go back, but the longer I’m gone the worse it’ll be when I return. I wish I could stay here a little longer, though.  _

__ “Wait, Emil.” Lukas held onto his arm, not wanting him to walk away yet. Emil gave him a curious look, and Lukas yanked him into a rough kiss. Emil made a startled squeak, but didn’t pull away. Instead he attempted to kiss back, but was more than a little inexperienced. Lukas found it cute. 

  “What was that for?” Emil asked, his face bright red again. 

  “Once you go back home you’ll only be able to be with girls, right? I figured it was only fair if you got to kiss a man at least once in your life.” Lukas told him. 

  “Oh...thank you.” Emil felt a pang of disappointment at the realization that the kiss was only a one time thing. His sadness must have been evident on his face, because Lukas started laughing at him. He had a nice laugh, Emil noticed. It wasn’t too loud, and it didn’t sound forced. Just hearing it made him happy. 

  “What, is one kiss not enough for you?” Lukas teased. “You’re pretty spoiled, princess.” 

  “Don’t laugh at me!” Emil pouted. “Let me kiss you again. Please?” 

  “That desperate, hmm? You really are a whore.” Lukas grinned, kissing the little prince again. 

  He moved to pull back after a few moments, but Emil refused to accept this. He grabbed the taller man by the hair and pulled him back down, kissing him harder. His persistence only made him even cuter in the bandit’s eyes. Lukas lifted Emil up and pressed him against the cave wall. There was something oddly satisfying about having the silver-haired boy trapped against him like that. 

  Lukas was content to just keep kissing the cute teen, but after a while he felt something pressing against his stomach. He looked downwards and nearly laughed, before looking up at Emil’s flustered face. 

  “Did you honestly get that aroused just from kissing?” he asked. 

  Emil looked away, refused to meet his gaze. “I-It felt good, okay? Don’t judge me.” 

  “I’m not judging, In fact, seeing you so worked up is getting me in the mood.” Lukas admitted, grinding upwards against Emil to prove his point. Emil let out a high pitched, girly moan, which Lukas found endlessly amusing. “You’ve never done anything like this before, have you?”

  Emil shook his head. 

  “Well then, I’m not letting you go home until I’m done with you.” Lukas declared. Emil shivered and nodded. He liked where this was going. 


	2. S M U T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [IceIceBabu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IceIceBabu/pseuds/) for writing the actual...s e c c s part of the smut since I was too awkward to do it myself.

  Lukas dropped Emil to his feet, and, while the prince was off-balance, pushed him over so he fell to the ground on his back. Emil winced as he hit the ground, but didn’t move. He watched carefully as Lukas walked closer so he was standing over him.

  Lukas stared down at Emil, wondering what he should do with him first. It’s not every day he got to have his way with a prince, after all. He wanted to enjoy himself while he could. Just to be mean, he pressed his foot against the bulge between Emil’s legs, and watched how the boy squirmed at the feeling. He pressed a bit harder, moving his foot in small circles. Emil moaned loudly and squirmed, tears pricking his eyes.

  Emil knew he should be upset by this, but it felt too good to complain. Lukas admired the lack of complaint or resistance on Emil’s part. He never expected the arrogant little swordsman to be so submissive.  

  “If yesterday someone had told me I'd have a future king whimpering in pleasure beneath my foot, I would've laughed in their face.” Lukas commented. “But look at you. So content with being used and humiliated. You're really not cut out for your job.”

  “Would you just be quiet and kiss me again?” Emil asked, his voice strained. It drove him mad how confidently Lukas insulted him. It simultaneously annoyed and aroused him.  

 “You're so needy.” Lukas sighed, kneeling down to kiss Emil softly. Emil closed his eyes happily, pulling the blond closer to kiss him deeper again.  

  The young prince got a rush of boldness, and dared to slip his hands beneath Lukas’s shirt. He ran his hands over every bit of skin he could touch. He discovered that the bandit was fairly skinny, but also very muscular. The thought that someone so perfect was willingly kissing him filled Emil with a warm fuzzy feeling.

  Emil was so caught up in kissing and grabbing and feeling that he didn't even notice when his pants were removed until he felt a hand squeezing roughly at his backside.

  Emil bit back a moan and opened his eyes to see what Lukas was doing. The man in question was simply enjoying the way the prince’s ass felt in his hands as he kneaded it. Emil had a seriously great ass.

  “What do you say we get those restraints back on you?” Lukas suggested. Emil nodded fervently. Lukas adored his eagerness, and quickly retrieved the discarded rope from the floor and used it to tie Emil’s wrists together. This time he tied them in front, though, not wanting to make Emil too uncomfortable.

  “Perfect. Now...open your mouth, princess.” Lukas commanded.

  Emil nodded and opened his mouth, which was immediately invaded by three long fingers.

  “Good. Now suck.”

  Emil nodded again and started sucking, but confusion was evident on his face.

  “You have no idea why I'm doing this, do you?” Lukas asked him.

  Emil blushed and shook his head.

  “You're far too innocent for your own good, Emil.” Lukas lamented, removing his fingers from the boy’s mouth and pressing one against his entrance.

  “W-What are you doing?” Emil questioned frantically.

  “Relax. You feel good right now, right?”

  “Y-Yes.”

  “Then trust me, I'll make it even better. But it'll only work if you relax, okay?”

  “Okay…”

  Lukas proceeded to push the finger the rest of the way in, making Emil gasp. He wiggled it around a bit before starting to push it in and out.

  “How you holdin’ up?” He checked to make sure this wasn't too much for Emil.

  “I'm good. It feels good.” Emil told him.

  Pleased with this response, Lukas continued his actions. Emil adjusted quickly, and Lukas was fucking him hard with three fingers in no time. Lukas couldn't help feeling like Emil was practically made for this, he was so good at it.

  He decided that Emil was ready enough, and now the real fun could begin. Emil let out a high pitched whine and started squirming when Lukas pulled his fingers out. He didn't like how cold and empty he suddenly felt.

  Lukas stood so he could take his pants off. As soon as he did, Emil started staring.

  “What? Something wrong?” Lukas asked suspiciously.

  “No! Not at all.” Emil assured him. “It’s just that...um...is that going to fit?” Emil's voice was soft and hesitant, the absurdity of the question only adding to his innocent charm.

  “Yes, Emil. It'll fit.” Lukas answered, trying not to laugh.

  Emil continued gaping at his lover’s length. It was so much bigger than what he ever imagined, how on earth was it supposed to fit inside him? Thinking about having something like that stretching him open and filling him up excited and terrified Emil at the same time. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to touch it. No, to lick it and kiss it and suck it and whatever he could do to show his appreciation.  

  “Lukas?” He called nervously, embarrassed about what he wanted to ask. “Can...can I suck it? Please?”

  Lukas wasn't prepared for that. There was no way a prince just asked for permission to suck his dick. Was there? “Okay…” He mumbled, still not fully processing what just happened.

  Emil wasted no time in crawling over (though his bound hands caused him to slip a couple times) and wrapping his mouth around the head. _He tastes good…_

  He sucked gently before pulling off and kissing the tip, then down the underside, and then licking his way back up. He repeated this a few times before sucking it again, taking it deeper this time. Emil was a natural, and despite not knowing what he was doing, he managed to use his tongue in all the right ways to make Lukas go weak in the knees.

  “Emil...you have to stop.” Lukas warned. He wasn't going to last much longer. Of course, this was the one time Emil wouldn't listen, and he persisted in his sucking. “Are you listening to me? I said stop!”

  Emil tried to say “no,” but it came out muffled. He was enjoying this too much to stop, and even tried to take it in deeper.

  Lukas moaned at the feeling. “I warned you.” He grunted as he came down the prince’s throat. Not knowing what else to do, Emil swallowed it all down before pulling away.

  “Not that that didn't feeling amazing, because it did, but I don't like how disobedient you were just now.” Lukas scolded.

  Emil hung his head shamefully. “I'm sorry. I-I just really liked how it tasted and how it felt in my mouth.” It was beyond Lukas how Emil could say the dirtiest things in the most innocent ways.

  “It's a shame, really,” Lukas commented. “I was planning on fucking you, but now you've ruined it. I should just leave you like you this~” He tauntingly flicked the tip of Emil’s member, making the boy whimper loudly.

  “No! Lukas please, I'm sorry. I'll do anything, I just want you inside me.” Emil begged. He pouted up at Lukas and gave him puppy dog eyes, wiggling his hips slightly. The sight managed to bring Lukas’s member back to life within moments. After all, what's more arousing than a tied-up cutie begging for your cock? Exactly. Nothing.  

  “Fine, I'll be nice just this once. Lay down here, princess.” Lukas said, spreading Emil’s cloak out on the ground so he wouldn't be getting pounded against bare rock. Emil smiled and nodded, hurriedly lying on his back. Lukas knelt down, and Emil wrapped his legs around his waist.

  “This is probably going to hurt.” Lukas warned, grabbing onto Emil’s hips.

  “That's alright.”

  “Don't say I didn't warned you.” Lukas mumbled before slamming into the prince. He could have gone slow, but where's the fun in that? Emil screamed, his back arching and his eyes scrunching shut.

  “Too much?” Lukas asked.

  Emil shook his head. “No. Keep going.”

  He gasped as the cock slammed his ass in and out, and he began desiring more from the bandit. He wrapped his arms around his neck moaning, “F-Fuck.. L-Lukas, its so.. ahh~! Good..” opening his eyes blushing and smiling softly at his captor.

  “Why, you want more..?” Lukas asked, shoving his hands down on the floor.

  “O-Oh yes, Lukas please!!” earning a much more faster pace. The prince jumped a bit on the floor, screaming and moaning more as Lukas picked up the pace when he found the spot. He abused it repeatedly, leaving Emil to scream his name, his tongue sticking out.

  “Shh.. Princess we don’t want your mouth to be dry right~?” Lukas whispered in his ear, making sure he won’t be the cause on why his dearie’s voice is gone. Obeying to his request, the royal one tried to keep his voice quiet, but sometimes he was too loud earning a smack to his butt. Lukas kept his rough pace and continued spanking Emil until he came, both of panting and sweating after the events. Lukas grunted and pulled his dick out of the now filled hole.

  Emil whimpered at the empty feeling once they were done. He wished it didn’t have to be over. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath while Lukas took the bonds off his wrists.

  “Okay. You can leave now.” Lukas suddenly said.

  Emil blinked his eyes open. “Wuh?”

  “You heard me.” Lukas sounded unusually irritable for someone who just had sex. “I’m letting you go.”

  Emil struggled to pull himself into a sitting position, staring at his ex-captor in disbelief. You can’t just fuck someone and then tell them to leave! Emil was far too exhausted to go anywhere right now, and there was no way he could _walk_ all the way home after that. Not to mention he had been looking forward to spending more time with Lukas. He was starting to grow attached to the bandit.

  “Do I have to?” Emil asked, putting on his cutest pouty face.

  “Yes…” Lukas answered hesitantly, refusing to meet Emil’s gaze. The prince knew something was off based on that reaction.

  “Do you want me to?” He pressed. Lukas turned and looked down at him, shaking his head and sighing.

  “No. I don’t want you to.” He admitted. “But you still have to. You know the kingdom will lose its mind if you stay gone too long. You’re only getting yourself in bigger trouble.”

  “I can’t get in trouble if I don’t go back.” Emil said stubbornly.

  “Have you lost your damn mind? Of course you have to go back! The last thing I need are a bunch of stupid knights all over the place trying to find you.” Lukas denied.

  “But I can protect you! We can go somewhere far away from here where they can’t find us, and I’ll make sure no one hurts you!” Emil offered.

  Lukas raised a brow in disbelief. The prince had obviously gone insane. “Emil, it’s not all fun and games out here, don’t you get that? You won’t have a bed, or food, or shelter all laid out for you. You’ll be working your ass off everyday just to survive. Trust me, you don’t want a life like mine.”

  Emil still shook his head adamantly. “I don’t want a life like mine either! I get it, okay? I’m lucky that there are certain things I don’t have to worry about as much as you, but believe me when I tell you my life is still horrible!”

  “How?”

  “People expect way too much of me. I have so many responsibilities and everytime I screw up even a little bit everyone acts like it’s the end of the world and it’s all my fault. I have to dress up stupid and spend hours in meetings being nice to people I hate. Whatever ‘free time’ I have is spent either studying or training, and my dad told all my instructors to do bad things to me whenever I get something wrong. He says I have to be smart and know everything before I can take over.” Emil sighed glumly. “I don’t even want to think about what’ll happen to me for running away. And when I get back I already know what the rest of my life is going to be like. I’ll be locked up in my room again, unable to go out and see what the world is really like. I’ll keep training, and learning, and writing, and someday I’ll be married out some girl I don’t even know and be stuck with her for life. I don’t want to kiss girl!”

  Emil sounded like a whiny child with his last sentence, but Lukas understood where he was coming from. Just the thought of having to kiss a woman made him ill.

  “I’ll take over the kingdom, and I’ll have to have an heir which means I’ll have to…” Emil gulped and made a disgusted face. “Sleep with a woman...and raise a bunch of kids who will end up just as miserable as I am and hate me for ruining their lives! I can’t...I can’t go back to that. Now that I’ve seen what my life can be like with someone like you, I can’t go home. I’ll never be happy without you, Lukas.”

  “You really wanna stay with me that bad?” Lukas questioned. He didn’t doubt that Emil meant what he said, and he truly did feel sympathy for his situation. It was obvious that Emil would be going back to a family that didn’t love him, and that the odd boy would never be allowed to show his true self again. Lukas might not have much, but at least he had his freedom. That was more than Emil could say.

  “I do! I don’t want what we just did to be a one time thing. I-I wanna do it again. I wanna leave this stupid kingdom and spend time outside.” Emil smiled. “Even if it turns out I’m not cut out for this life, I’d rather die having fun and being myself than live cooped up in some castle where I have to hide who I am.”

  Lukas was impressed by Emil’s strong words. When he looked into the boy’s eyes he could tell that this what Emil really wanted, and Lukas wouldn’t have to feel responsible for anything that happened to him. They were partners now, not a captor and his captive. Besides, Emil had already proven that he could defend himself perfectly well, and Lukas definitely wouldn’t mind sleeping with him again.

  “Alright then, princess. Starting today, you’re officially a bandit.” Lukas declared. He felt his heart flutter at how brightly Emil smiled at the words.

  He’d stolen many things in his life, but never in a million years had he expected a prince’s heart would be one of them. Except...Emil wasn’t really a prince anymore. He was a bandit’s princess.  

**Author's Note:**

> My entire knowledge of old times comes from BBC's Merlin so don't even bother telling me about any anachronisms. I know they're there, and I don't care.


End file.
